Magic Science is not a good occupation
by Lokittypride
Summary: Bruce mixes science with magic and turns the avengers into teenage girls. Fury finds out and forces them to attend school. Will they be able to survive the stress of school crushes and female emotions and still have the ability to fight? Good job Loki is there to help.
1. The trouble starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers. If I did there would be much more Loki and Bruce in it. **

**Summary: Bruce mixes magic and science and turns the avengers into teenage girls. Fury forces them to attend school. Will they be able to survive the young female emotions and fight too? Good job Loki is there to help.**

* * *

**Magic science is not a good occupation**

**Chapter 1 : The cause of the physical alteration**

After his Asgardian punishment ended, Loki had begun living at Stark tower with all the other Avengers. Everybody involved was wary of the god's presence but, as people were staying alive for the foreseeable future, he was gradually accepted. Loki seemed to hang out with Rogers and Stark the most, Thor being a given as he still clung to Loki. Barton and Romanov slowly warmed up to him and Banner would occasionally take a scientific interest in his magic. Which is how the trouble started.

It had been a normal Friday afternoon and everyone was following their normal routine. Steve and Thor were i the gym, Natasha was out in town with Pepper, and Clint and Tony were eating lunch together (Clint's being salad and Tonys' pizza). Bruce and Loki were down in Bruce's lab doing some weird experiment. The residents of the tower were all quite content until there was a shout and a curse from the lab. Tony was about to say something dirty when suddenly he saw blue and his vision turned black.

He was woken by a feminine squeal that did not belong to Natasha (she didn't squeal) or Pepper (her voice was higher. His eyes slid open to rest on a newly curvy Clint.  
"Wha-!" Tony exclaimed as he looked down at his own - now female - form.  
"what just happened?" Clint asked, holding up his overgrown pants.

At that moment, Bruce's door opened and a giant cloud of blue dust billowed out and Loki choked  
"Okay, magic and chemicals do Not mix" and then he appeared in the doorway supporting a female Bruce. Loki himself did not seem to have changed gender but he had de aged to a teenager.

"Thor, easy buddy, deep breaths" came Steve's higher voice from down the stairs. The pair then arrived in the doorway and Thor, now shorter with less muscle, ran up and grabbed Loki.  
"Change me back!" he yelled and Loki shrank back in surrender.  
"I do not know how, I never studied gender magic!" he replied, his voice just holding firm (Thor was scary even as a girl).  
"but you can change gender" Thor fired back. Loki sighed "I shape shift, I can only do it to myself"  
Thor's next great comeback was to sit on the sofa and sulk. The weight on Loki's shoulder eased off and he realised that Bruce was waking up.  
"What happened?" he asked the rest of the room when he saw their new physiques. Loki just gave him his 'bitch please' look and Bruce turned sheepish  
"I'm sorry? Magic doesn't go well with science" she replied and everyone continued to glare at the scientist who was now sitting on the sofa with a glass of juice.  
"What actually happened?" Tony asked, which caused a couple of surprised glances in his direction. Loki looked over at him and replied "I was playing with an orb of light i created then Bruce decided it was a good idea to pour some acid over it. To cut a long story short, there was a loud bang and my magic went haywire" with this people groaned and whined at the strangeness of their situation.

Clint suddenly gained an idea and pulled out his phone, dialling Natasha  
"Hey Tasha. Yea- ignore that. Can you get some girl clothes while you're out- yes i'll explain later. Err, I'd say all small. But we may need one extra small" he finished grinning at Tony who bristled slightly at the joke.

When Natasha and Pepper returned with the desired clothes, their reactions certainly varied. Pepper's face simply turned blank in shock whereas Natasha wasn't able to contain her laughter and was doubled up in a fit of giggles. Clint huffed but took the clothes Pepper handed to him along with the others. Tony looked up at the woman, worry evident on her face. Pepper, understanding the look, merely giggled a little at his predicament and handed him his clothing. He grinned back and ran off to his room to change, tripping slightly over his current garments causing laughter and curses to ripple back down the hallway.

Natasha finally calmed down and looked over at Pepper who was smiling sadly at the commotion echoing through the house.  
"So what do we do now" Nat asked and Pepper turned to her with a slightly unnerved expression and shrugged. Natasha shrugged her shoulders and the two women started to clear the mess caused while they were gone.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. Is it any good? Please review :3- Lokittypride**


	2. Fury's decision

**Here's Chapter two and... introduce Nick Fury!  
****Disclaimer: No ownership over Marvel, Avengers or anything else I use.**

* * *

Ch 2

Once everybody was changed and sorted, they all gathered back in the living room. Thor was still pouting and Steve didn't look to comfy either. They were all dressed simply in jeans and hoodies and all sat on the sofas facing a rather irritated Fury.

"How in the hell did this happen Barton" he turned to one of his agents whose brown hair now hung over his eyes and he brushed it back before answering.  
"We're not quite sure. Something about a bad mixture of magic and science. Sir" he looked at the man with a worried expression. Fury simply rolled his one eye and looked over at Coulson (Yay! Not dead) who had arrived with him.  
"Do you still have your abilities?" Coulson asked the group. Bruce seemed shifty and shuffled in her seat.  
"Well, I have the Hulk but we kind of… separated…" she mumbled the last part but Tony still heard her and blinked in shock.  
"Hulk is in here, with no chance of switching off?!" she said outraged and Bruce winced slightly.  
"He's quite docile when he's not angry. Seriously, he's just sat in my lab quite content. No smashing" Tony relaxed slightly but still had a scowl on her face. Fury waved the matter away and simply replied with "well you can still fight when we need you to then" and Clint and Steve seemed to beam. He continued "what to do with you in the meantime is a problem."  
Clint looked over at Phil, almost begging him to do something with her eyes. Coulson eventually gave in and replied with  
"I could keep an eye on them if you want" and Pepper looked over from where she was sat and nodded "I'll help." Tony looked over at her and smiled, relieved. She smiled back.  
"So" Fury started and everybody visibly flinched. "You all look about 15. People will notice a group of teenage girls and especially you lot. They will ask questions. You're gonna have to go to a school" he announced.  
The reactions from the girls-previously guys- were instantaneous. Thor looked on in confusion, Loki seemed deep in thought, Bruce and Steve didn't seem to care but Tony and Clint were close to crying in anger. "SCHOOL?" they yelled, outraged. Fury sat back, calmly laced his fingers together and nodded.  
"What is a school?" Thor asked, still puzzled until Loki whispered something to her and she nodded in understanding "I do not mind" and Loki nodded to show he agreed.  
"But I'm way ahead of the curriculum!" Tony whined whilst Clint muttered quietly "I'm way behind".  
Fury rose an eyebrow.  
"Who said anything about a normal school?" he stated calmly and everyone looked at him blankly until Coulson asked his boss "Xavier's?" and then it dawned on everyone what the man meant. Well, everyone bar Loki and Thor. They still had vacant expressions. Bruce leaned over and muttered the background information to the pair.  
"Fine" Tony spat out. She then proceeded to curl up into the cushion she was holding and sulk. Pepper and Steve rolled their eyes, one out of affection, the other out of annoyance.  
"If it makes you feel better Anthony, Thor and I have no tutorage in Midgardian subjects. We shall be on the other end of the spectrum but with similar problems." Loki tried to appease his –female- friend. Tony looked up after the speech and seemed to stop sulking (as much).  
Bruce and Clint shrugged it off. He'd come out of it when food arrived. Some things were always predictable, no matter how strange the situation.

* * *

**I had to send them to Xavier's. X-men is awesome! Please Review :3 - Lokittypride**


	3. The dreaded enemy

**Third chapter up. Sorry for any delay. School is evil for sharing time x**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. But me want to :,(**

* * *

Early the next morning, Bruce stumbled into the kitchen to find Loki already making breakfast. Or, at least, trying to. Bruce winced as Loki dumped the pan in the sink with a very loud clang.  
"Are you okay?" she asked him as he rinsed his hands. Loki turned round with a sheepish smile  
"Sorry, I forgot how clumsy I was when I was younger" he explained, causing her to giggle (which she tried to deny later) and he smiled naturally. Bruce shuffled uneasily on her feet and walked over to him.  
"Err, I'm err, sorry about the whole chemicals thingy" she stammered guiltily and looked at the ground. Loki looked over at her  
"Don't be. It's not like you knew what was going to happen. And hey, they get to grow up again- at least for a little while until it wears off" he replied, a small, comforting smile on his face.  
"You think it'll wear off?" Bruce asked with a hint of curiosity and, strangely enough, worried. Loki nodded to her "I think so. But I could be wrong. Magic is a strange entity"

After this slight confrontation/ heart to heart, the rest of the crew began filing in, all with hair trailing down their backs and in the same style jeans and t-shirts. As Pepper walked in, she seemed to notice this.  
"Hmm, you'll need to go shopping" she announced and the entire table of breakfast eaters paused in their munching.  
"You mean like, clothes shopping" Clint asked, hesitantly and the room groaned collectively as she nodded furiously. Tony rolled her eyes, submitting to her fate, and left to retrieve her wallet. The others weren't so fast on their feet to get ready. That was until Pepper re-entered the room with a glare marring her face that they all hurried to their respective rooms.

The shopping crew certainly seemed a normal sight. A group of girls looking at clothing together. Or it would if they weren't scowling or grimacing at the woman leading them through the mall.  
"What is this Steve?" Thor asked, holding up an item of clothing. Steve looked at the very revealing jumpsuit and shrugged. He had no idea either. Natasha ushered the pair along, a strained look at the pair. They were a long time looking at the clothes and asking Natasha and Pepper for advice on what their 'fashion sense' was. Tony's was established almost instantly and the others eventually followed, Loki being the longest (even though he was the only boy) as he was banned from wearing suits. 'I like the suits' he had muttered as he was dragged away from the tie rail by Thor and Bruce.

Eventually, after the long, tedious trek around the large, confusing mall, the gang eventually made it home and put on one of their new outfits. Tony had, being tony, chosen tights, short shorts and a strappy top, the jacket seeming like a last thought. Steve wore simple tracksuit bottoms and an oversized jacket to match. Thor had chosen jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, Clint simply wore leggings and a giant 'boyfriend' hoodie (the ones that reach your knees). Bruce had opted for a blouse with stripy trousers and a woolly jumper. Loki, after having his suits removed from his collection, was wearing a long sleeved polo neck and skinny jeans. All of them were wearing converses (Natasha swore by them).

Pepper looked over them and nodded like a proud mother. "Perfect" she smiled and some grinned back; the others didn't know what to think. A mournful roar was suddenly heard from Bruce's level and her face fell.  
"Hulk must have gotten lonely. I'll go see him. Does anybody else want to come?" she said and looked around the room. Loki quirked an eyebrow then shrugged  
"I will go with you. I quite enjoy tempting death" he smirked when Thor glared at him and followed Bruce downstairs. 'This should be interesting' Loki thought as he stepped into the room which contained the green man.

* * *

**Yup! I had to have Loki wanting a suit. And Tony is predictable. Next chapter: X-Men!**


	4. New School, new start?

CH4

Entering the room which contained the green 'rage monster', Loki raised an eyebrow at the mournful look on the creature's face. 'he certainly seems docile enough' he thought to himself and looked over at Bruce as she stood on a stool to pat his head in a calming manner, causing the Hulk to almost purr and sit down, watching her. Loki observed the pair's almost domestic interactions before sneaking out to leave, a strange feeling of contemptment settling in his heart (awww).

The school was huge! It was a massive mansion with a large garden and various paths. An African woman with bright white hair cam to greet the group, leaving more than one member stunned at her beauty.  
"Hello my name is Ororo Munroe and I am a teacher at this school. I will take you to see the professor" she spoke and the group of 'girls' beamed and followed the exotic female. Ororo smiled politely at the gang and led them into a large office where Professor Xavier was waiting for them.  
"I believe you are the girls that Director Fury was talking about?" he questioned and Steve nodded, the others following suit. Xavier nodded in confirmation and waved them closer to him.  
"I have been given the outline of your situation. I hope that this school will help you to fit in with people like you" he smiled in understanding at the hopeful looks on Clint and Tony's faces.  
"Would you desist from probing my mind? I find it rather offending" Loki suddenly shot at the Professor who chuckled slightly in response.  
"Ah. You would be Loki. Also known as Silver tongue I believe" he replied and Tony sniggered  
"How'd you get that name then?" and Loki rolled his eyes  
"Why? Do you want details?" he smirked as Tony and Steve turned bright red and Thor chided him slightly, which he waved off.

A man walked in and the entire group –bar Banner- froze in shock. The guy was like a blue fluff ball!  
"Hank McCoy! I've studied your research on genetics. Fascinating theories!" she gabbled, shaking the man's hand who thanked her for her kindness.  
"I am guessing that these are our 'special' transfers' professor" Hank asked Xavier calmly to whom the professor confirmed and asked the group to follow the new visitor. "Follow me then" Hank then walked down into the main hall, causing the girls to have to run to catch up.  
"This is the cafeteria. And the mess hall. These are our class rooms." Hank led them around the mansion. Clint pointed curiously to a pair of steel doors.  
"What are those rooms?" he asked his guide causing Hank to turn to answer.  
"That first one is Cerberus. You are not to enter without Professor Xavier's permission. And that one is the Danger Room. A training facility to test our mutants' powers" he then returned to the tour, leading them upstairs.  
"And these will be your dorms. Barr Loki. You will be in the boy's quarters" he then left the girls to unpack and look around, taking Loki further up to his own room.

Loki looked around his room with content and began to unpack his clothes. (He had managed to smuggle out a suit with a little magic disguising it as jeans). He lay down on the bed with a sigh. It had been a long few days since the 'accident' as everyone dubbed it. In his min he pondered on what would happen to Hulk. He seemed almost nicer than when he was simply a part of Bruce. Loki looked up as his door opened. There stood, in surprise at his sudden appearance, his new roommate.


End file.
